Collide With the Sky
by The Arctic Tiger
Summary: I've never fit in. I'm proud of that. So what do I do when I find out where I do fit in? And that my dad who's in prison isn't actually my dad, but my dad who's a ninja? By this point I've stopped trying to make sense out of anything. No romance, just a random idea because we all love the pervertedness that is Jiraiya.


**More randomness before I start the Akatsuki story that will start my series.**

**I've got my priorities straight...**

**Jk I'm procrastinating.**

**Well, enjoy the plotbunnies.**

**I own a calendar with wolves on it, but I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

I remember what I dreamed the night before it started.

_I was in a clearing of tall, soft grass. I ran after the man walking away from me, my short legs trying desperately to catch up to him. I came up to his knees, no more, no less. I looked up at his back, his red vest, the shock of white hair on his paused, and I caught up to him, panting hard. He let out a hearty laugh, but I didn't hear it, not really. I was bent over, hands on my knees, head ducked as I tried to catch my breath. I felt a hand on my head, my own white locks falling around my eyes. I brushed them away impatiently, a grin making it's way onto my face as I looked up at-_

**"Looking back at me, I see that I never really got it right-"**

I sighed as the alarm on my phone went off.

**"I never stopped to think of you. I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win-"**

Grumbling to myself, I rolled off the side of my bed, landing with a small THUD and laid there, staring up at my ceiling, not really wanting to shut off the Crossfade leaking through the tiny speakers.

**"You were the antidote that got me by, something strong, like a drug that got me-"**

I lurched to my feet and shut my alarm off, deciding it was too loud right next to my ears like that. Yawning and stretching, I looked around and grabbed a clean pair of skinny jeans and the first shirt I could see- today it was Shinedown- and quickly got dressed, pulling my dark grey combat boots on as I walk-hopped down the hallway to the kitchen. I quickly at a toaster waffle, brushing my hair and getting my school stuff together as I did so. Finally, after brushing my teeth, I pulled on my studded leather jacket, put some eyeliner on, and grabbed my bag as I dashed out the door, not bothering to even try to wake my mom up.

I glanced at the clock on my phone- seven-fifteen, the exact time I needed to leave to get to school on time. Homeroom started at seven-fifty, and it took a half hour if I took my skateboard- which I usually did - to get there. It's not like I can afford a car, or gas to put in one, for that matter.

Then, I was Rian Tommsa, local 'delinquent' of the small Delaware town where I resided. I didn't sell drugs or look for trouble or anything - I knew when enough was enough - but I did what I wanted and no one told me what to do. I smirked to myself as I kicked at the ground, the sleek wooden cruiser under my left foot responding to my every movement. I had painted it black, and had redone the _Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge _album cover on the underside. I focused back on the road- I glided down the center of the street, taking backroads to avoid traffic. Something flashed in the corner of my eye and I hopped off my board, kicking down on the tail and catching the nose as I glanced around warily. I didn't necessarily live in the nicest neighborhood.

I found nothing out of the ordinary. This street was pretty much abandoned, the shops and houses boarded up and falling apart. I shook my head, waving it off as paranoia, and kept going.

I drifted back onto the sidewalk as I neared my high school. I was fourteen, and in my second semester of my freshman year. I was short for my age, about five foot even, and therefore I tried my hardest to stay out of the way. It didn't always help.

I guess I was an easy target, the one that everyone automatically singled out. My hair was about an inch-and-a-half long, brushed forward and up in jagged spikes. Not to mention it was white. Not like old-lady white, but PURE white, like clouds, or snow. My eyes were a dark grey, and sometimes, if you looked closely or really not at all, you could almost see faint red lines falling for about an inch under the outer edges of them. I'd always waved it off as a _trick of the light,_but my oddities and quirks were on my mind a lot lately.

Shaking myself both mentally and physically, I stepped off my skateboard when my school came into view. It was pretty small, a basic rectangular brick building that held a hell-hole inside. I entered the campus through the back gate and circled around to where the bike rack was. I chained all four wheels of my skateboard to the end, and wandered inside, my hands shoved deep in my pockets, head ducked slightly, shoulders hunched, not really ready for the test in Algebra II.

The day passed agonizingly slowly. By lunch I was ready to shoot myself in the head to get away from the sneers of the students and distrustful, hateful glances of the teachers. I got it, I should be in juvie, my dad's in prison, yeah yeah get something else to talk about. I sighed as I threw my tray away and started the trek to the other side of the school for my next class. Suddenly I was grabbed by the sleeve of my jacket, and ynked to the side and pushed to the ground- I was outside. Laughter erupted behind me. At least four. Getting to my feet, I turned to face my enemies, chin tilted up arrogantly.

I was right, there were four. At my glare, two of them stepped forward and took hold of my arms before I could react. I struggled, to no avail. I was trapped. One of the remaining two went behind me, which made me kind of nervous, and the last, who I assumed was the leader, stepped up and stuck his face close to mine.

"Well, aren't you a tiny thing. I was expecting more from the stories I've heard." His voice was deep, kind of nasally, and nasty all around.

"I guess you've heard wrong then." My voice was deep for a girl's, but still distinctly feminine, and didn't shake at all. I wasn't afraid of these bastards.

He tilted his head a bit. "You're quite famous around here," he said. " I can understand why, how can anyone forget hair like THIS?" He held a lock of said hair between his index finger and thumb, curling his lip as if the sight disgusted him. "You're so unnatural, just all around." His voice was loud, gaining the laughter he obviously wanted from his cronies. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

He just punched me.

I involuntarily hunched over as the breath was knocked out of me. It didn't hurt, per say, but it was enough to distract me. His minions tightened their grip on my arms as the one behind my stomped on the back of my knee, effectively bringing me down, my arms held above me. The leader let out a little 'tch' sound before punching my jaw, as if to say, _look at you, pathetic._

I grit my teeth and glared up at him, straining to get to my feet and at him, the nameless boy in front of me who was so cowardly as to attack me after he trapped me. Alas, I was held down, and let me tell you, I received quite a beating. It was nothing I didn't know, though. I just tried my hardest to block out the blood running down the side of my face.

I came back to my senses as a rather loud cracking sound was heard a few hundred feet to the right, just past the gate. I lifted my aching head and thought what I saw next was a hallucination.

There, standing just outside my school's campus and looking quite disoriented, was Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

The jutsu went off without a hitch.

Granted, it was pretty dizzying, but it was worth it if we could discover new races, new cultures- new _dimensions._

I landed hard on my feet just outside a fence, a road paved with some sort of stone behind me. What caught my attention, however, was the group of teenagers inside the fence.

There were five of them- four boys and one girl. Two of the males were holding onto the female, who's sharp eyes locked with mine before dimming and falling shut. Unconscious. The other two boys caught sight of me, cursed, barked something out to their companions, and ran off, inside the building that was behind them. The girl fell limply onto her side, her short hair tousled and her clothes ragged, bruises forming on her skin. My visible eye narrowed until I realized I was missing something- er, well, someone.

I quickly spotted him a few hundred feet away, watching the same scene as I, a weird look on his face. He was strange, but one of the best shinobi. Jiraiya was best to go on this mission.

He jogged up next to me. "Kakashi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

I nodded. "We can't just leave her there. Besides, the best way to learn about this place is from someone who lives here. Let's go." We hopped the fence and I knelt next to the girl's limp body while Jiraiya kept watch. She was dressed strangely, wearing a white shirt that had three black birds on the lower right side and strange letters across the top that I somehow knew said 'Shinedown', whatever that meant. She wore tight, torn pants of a strange material and knee-high leather boots covered in straps and metal studs. Her jacket was falling off of one arm. My eye trailed up to her face and hair and I snorted amusedly to myself.

"What?" My partner questioned. I shook my head.

"Nothing. She just looks like you." I nodded toward her hair, which, although short, spiked in all kinds of random directions. Even her features vaguely reminded me of him. Strange. I brushed it off.

I was pulled into focus as she stirred, an arm coming up to be thrown across her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips. Then she lowered her arm, and dark eyes that I had mistaken for black at the time locked onto me. The large orbs blinked once, twice, before a disbelieving sound erupted from the strange girl's throat, and she spoke for the first time.

"Holy shit."

* * *

**So yeah, lines like ^this^ separate POV's and AN's, lines like ~*+ indicate timeskips.**

**This one is moving insanely fast too.**

**Bear with me here, this one and the Wizard101 I'm doing are just gonna be short little things for me to practice so that I don't hurl myself into my series with a lack of experience.**

**This was written over a few days, so sorry for any mistakes that I'm too lazy to go back and fix.**

***Insert cliche beg for reviews here***

**arcticxo**


End file.
